A vehicle is an apparatus that transports, for example, people or cargo from one place to another place via driving of wheels. Examples of vehicles include two-wheeled cars such as motorcycles, four-wheeled cars such as sedans, and trains.
In recent years, in order to increase the safety and convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, technology to equip vehicles with, for example, a variety of sensors and electronic devices is being aggressively developed. In particular, for example, various devices for user driving convenience are being developed.
In addition, as interest in a vehicle having an autonomous driving function, that is, an autonomous driving vehicle is continuously increasing, sensors to be mounted to the autonomous driving vehicles have actively been studied. When the autonomous driving function is executed, the vehicle can travel in a prescribed zone while recognizing the surrounding environment for itself by receiving only minimum user input or without receiving any user input. To implement the autonomous driving function, the vehicle may need to be equipped with at least one sensor which senses and thus acquires information regarding the environment around the vehicle. For example, the autonomous driving vehicle may travel while autonomously performing, for example, acceleration, speed reduction, braking, and direction change based on sensing information acquired by a camera, radar, lidar, ultrasonic sensor, gyroscope, position sensor, and the like.
In some cases, when the vehicle travels a specific zone such as, for example, an expressway, various objects such as, for example, potholes and obstacles may be present in the traveling route of the vehicle. In this case, the vehicle may change the traveling state of the vehicle based on images generated by cameras or sensing signals related to the objects output by at least one sensor. For example, Autonomous Emergency Braking (AEB) may give a driver a warning alarm about an obstacle ahead, and may autonomously operate the brake when the driver does not react to the warning alarm, thereby preventing a collision with the obstacle or minimizing damage due to the collision. In another example, Autonomous Emergency Steering (AES) may change the traveling lane of a vehicle using Electronic Power Steering (EPS), thereby assisting the vehicle in avoiding an obstacle ahead.
However, in the case where any object that may cause an accident is present in the traveling lane of a vehicle, the related art may be limited to controlling the vehicle to simply reduce the speed or to move to another lane. Therefore, technology to control a vehicle such that the vehicle avoids an object present in a current traveling lane while continuing to travel in the same traveling lane may be required.